


The stories I could tell

by Keenir



Category: Spooks | MI-5, The Scorcerer's Apprentice
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth has come out, and now belief is the question.  Will their relationship survive the honesty?<br/>Disclaimer: I own none of them.</p><p>POV:  Zoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stories I could tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericadawn16](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ericadawn16).



> inspired by: [their pairing](http://rodlox.livejournal.com/465908.html?thread=1113588#t1113588).

**Location: England, United Kingdom:**

"Magic?" I ask. I managed to tell him I work for MI-5 and not a -

And he told me at the same time - we did sort of blurt our employment at once - that he is a wizard?

"You don't believe me," Dave says, standing up, pacing as he does when he works out a problem. "No no, don't object - I know how it sounds."

"I wasn't about to object," I say. Some people - of those who have heard of us - say MI-5 works magic, does the miraculous. It's more feet-on-the-ground, wrestling in the dirt and the mud - most people only see the end result, never thinking of MI-5 if we're lucky.

"I admit, it does sound a bit unbelieveable," Dave said.

"A bit," I grant him.

"But come on, if it weren't for the fact that Tesla was right, and magic exists, and things can come to life; if it weren't for that, isn't what I d kinda like what you do? Just out of curiosity, is MI-5 like the CIA or the FBI?"

I look at him.

"Okay, that probably came out more patronizing than I intended," he says, to himself as much as to me. "I didn't mean to be patronizing at all, so, I am _so_ screwing this up."

"We handle things," I say. "MI-6 handles what we don't." A good answer; Harry would like it.

"Okay," he says, sitting down beside me, taking my hand in his. "Maybe I should start with how I entered this world - I mean the world of magic, not...I mean, I have baby pictures, but that's..." and he gets that look I find so adorable: slight frustration, but more than that.

"I like stories that explain," I say to him. And I do - tales are my stock in trade, what I deal with in my line of work. Explanations are rare and few between, or rather the honest ones are, so I always like hearing them.

I might even reciprocate. With a safe tale. I trust him.

We'll see how his story goes.

"Okay," Dave says. "The first time I saw a dragon was in Balthazar Blake's store..."


End file.
